Fang Returns
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: At the end of the last book, Fang leaves the flock thinking it will protect them, but when Max and Fang start talking over IMing will he come back if Max says 3 magic words? Faxness. One Shot.


**Hey, It's me again I wrote this in inspiration of my other story IMing Love check it out and I hope you like this one!  
And R&R? I don't know what that means...Review and tell me?**

* * *

**MaxOfTheRide has logged on**

**FangOfTheJungle has logged on**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

MaxOfTheRide: Fang, how could you do this? Without you we're all doomed, we can't do this without you. We need you!

FangOfTheJungle: No Max you don't need me, you never have, you're strong enough on your own.

MaxOfTheRide: No, I'm not! Im nothing without you in my life.

I froze. Did she just say that? Was Max just admitting that she was nothing without me? She has never said she's needed anyone before, and with that I got an idea.

FangOfTheJungle: Alright, I'll make you a deal, there's one thing that will make me come back to you and the flock and you know what it is.

I could tell she was stumped, and had no clue what I was talking about because she didn't answer for a while, and when she did she asked...

MaxOfTheRide: I do? Well, It must have slipped my mind can you give me a hint?

I could tell she was trying really hard to watch the words she used. Making sure not to get me mad. But I mentally sighed, she'll never learn will she?

FangOfTheJungle: Well, you've never said it to anyone before it's three words, and eight letters. I've been known to have said it to you quite a few times.

**Max's POV**

He wanted me to tell him I loved him. But, I'm not sure I can. I mean we all know Fang and I have alot of chemistry, and I know he_ loves_ me but, I'm not one for trusting people.

FangOfTheJungle: Come on Max, We've known eachother our entire lives, and you can't get the courage to say three mesily (sp?) words.

Before jumping to those words, I tried a different approach.

Begging.

MaxOfTheJungle: Fang, please just come back! The flock needs you!...

I paused for a brief moment before I continued to speak

MaxOfTheJungle: I need you.

**Fangs POV**

I smirked, I'm getting to her I just know it I thought to myself. Just keep going Fang she'll break down soon.

FangOfTheJungle: Oh, you don't need me, and if that's all you're going to say then I gotta fly, literally.

MaxOfTheRide: Fang, please!

I could almost cry knowing how much i'm hurting Max, but i'm Fang I don't do stuff like that.

FangOfTheJungle: No Max, there is only one thing that will make me come back, you know what it is, and when you have the courage to admit your feelings, then give me a call. Goodbye Max.

I said and as I was about to log off, she caved, I don't mean she just said I love you, it was much more then that.

MaxOfTheJungle: For Gods sake Fang, I love you! I love you so much and I always have and always will. Since you left I haven't been able to eat, sleep, drink or anything else, you are my reason for living and I can't do it without you. Okay, Now please just come home!

At that note, I fell out of the tree I was in. But, after I got up I packed my bag and replied to Max before she had a heartattack, with a smile planted on my face I typed.

FangOfTheJungle: See was that so hard? And don't worry Max, I should be home in a few hours. I'm on my way right now.

**Max's Pov**

At that note, I fell out of the chair.  
But, after I got up and went to log off to tell the others I got one last message from Fang

FangOfTheJungle: I love you too Max.

And then he logged off.

I ran downstairs and told the flock that Fang was coming back and they all jumped and squealed, well not Gazzy and Iggy, they celebrated by blowing things up and stinking up the place. Angel and Nudge rain up stairs to...

1) Get away from the stink and

2) To get dressed up nice for when Fang gets back.

After another blow from Gazzy I couldn't take the stench anymore. I backed out of the house almost tripping on the first step, coughing and covering my mouth.

"Awh, come on Gazzy keep your gases to yourselves! It was cute when you were four now it's just gross!" I shout as I stepped back into somebody.

I turned around ready for battle but then I realized it was Fang.

He was back.

"Hey" He said "I'm looking for a house of Dr. Martinez(sp?)" but before he could finish he almost fell over from my upexpected hug. I put my head in his shoulder and arms around his stomach, my grip tight, never wanting to let him go.

"Max, a guy needs to breathe you know?" he said sounding like he was sufficating.

"Well, If you ever try leaving again, you won't have to worry about breathing" I say matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, speaking of leaving, that reminds my about coming back, which reminds about why I came back in the first place" he says with a smirk on his face. This made my face flush and me still hugging him made it worse.

"Yeah, I think Iggy spiked my pepsi..." I started to lie my way out of it until Fang leaned in and started kissing me it felt like a romantic wave rushing to my heart. This moment is so peaceful, I thought as I gently kissed him back after a minute, I reluctantly stepped back breaking the kiss.

"No more running?" He asked me with a glimse of hope in his eye.  
"No, no more running" I said as the rest of the flock came out to welcome him back.

It was later that night and Fang slept in my room, I shortly found myself drifting off to sleep in Fang's arms but just before that I whispered softly into Fang's ear.

"Fang, I love you" The first time it felt weird saying but now something inside just made it feel right. Some say it was love, Some say it was just a spur of the moment, but it doesn't matter.

"I love you too, with all of my heart, Maximum Ride." And that's what I fell asleep to last night. The sounds of Fang's voice telling me he loved me.

Yeah, Life was good.

* * *

**So did you like it? Was it to short? What does R&R mean? **

**Anyways, Review please, and I wrote this at like 11 am so it may not be that good, but who else finds it easier to write early in the morning (a.k.a late at night)**


End file.
